Relatively large tents typically use metal stakes to hold ropes or straps that secure corners of the tent. These ropes or stakes enable tent poles to be held in an upright position. Large tents of various size are now extensively used for special events such as for weddings, anniversaries or other parties. Property owners find it undesirable to use stakes driven into the lawn. Also, including the rental industry, there are certain circumstances where it is desired to set up the tent on a parking lot or other asphalt surface. In particularly, on an asphalt surface it is not desired to have steel stakes driven into the asphalt surface. At the present time, plastic storage barrels are used for securing a tent pole. It is typical to have the barrel filled with water and have the rope strap attached to the barrel with the rope typically attached to the top side of the barrel. One problem with this arrangement is that the barrels can easily tip over which certainly can cause a major problem if the water therein leaks from the barrel. Also, typically these barrels are filled from the top and emptied from the top which requires that the barrel be tipped over to remove the water from the barrel.
Most devices, presently used, are totally enclosed containers which hold water for ballast and are strapped to the poles of the tent at the top. A ratcheting tether is used to keep the barrel tort to the pole. These devices offer poor support, and are completely independent of the pole. The tether is attached to the barrel at the very top of the barrel thus forming a mechanical disadvantage to tipping the barrel over when the wind blows. Also, an alternative to the water barrel are stakes which are driven into the ground with a tether attached to the stake, and the top of the tether is attached to the pole. Because there are different ground textures (sandy versus firm), these stakes tend to loosen with a gust of wind. The same holds true for staking banners and signs. In using the above-mentioned means to hold the tent poles in place, the following disadvantages are prevalent: in the case of the barrel, the barrel tends to tip (like a bowling pin), and turn to either side and may roll, in the case of the stakes, surfaces are sometimes tar, cement or tile and stakes cannot be used or a permanent hole would have to be made which is not always agreeable with the consumer. In all cases, in the erection and dismantling of tents, quickly and easily, an important asset is to use the barrel because it does not deface any surface permanently.
Typical tent anchors are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,764 to Yamamoto and U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,095 to Glynos. The Yamamoto '764 patent describes a ballasting device 1. However, this is attached directly at the end of a pole. The Glynos '095 patent employs a tank anchor on either side of a tent; meant to hold the sidewalls down.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved anchor apparatus that is in particular usable for securing a tent pole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tent pole anchor apparatus that comprises a barrel member and in which a plurality of barrel members are stackable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tent pole anchor apparatus that enables the barrel member to be readily filled with water and also readily emptied.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tent pole anchor apparatus in which the tent pole rope or strap is preferably secured at a lower position of the barrel member so as to avoid tipping of the barrel member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved tent pole anchor apparatus that is relatively simple in construction, that can be fabricated quickly and that is readily adapted to be set up in use in a relatively easy manner.